Inalcanzable como la luna
by Lira Prunus Grace
Summary: Hylla sabe que toda su familia esta condenada cuando se trata de amor, sin embargo no podía pensar en nada peor que estar enamorada de la diosa de la luna. Hyllartemis.


Disclaimer: Percy Jackson no me pertenece.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Inalcanzable como la luna

Hylla contemplo el paisaje calmo que se exhibía ante ella. El viento acariciaba las copas de los árboles mientras la nieve cubría casi todo el campo; la luna brillaba logrando que el hielo pareciera diamantes esparcidos por todo el páramo e se hiciera más esplendoroso a los ojos de cualquiera. Si ella no hubiera tenido la cabeza en otra parte, quizás lo hubiera podido disfrutar.

Por desgracia no era así.

¿Qué acaso era algo inevitable? ¿Todos en su familia tenían que sufrir el mismo destino? ¿O se trataría de su padre vengándose desde la tumba, queriendo arrastrar a su hija mayor al mismo martirio que él sufrió logrando que ellas nacieran?

Parecía que Afrodita odiaba a todos los Ramírez-Arrellano por igual, era demasiada casualidad lo que sucedía.

¿Su padre? Encaprichado con la diosa patrona de su familia, atrayendo su atención de una forma que probablemente nunca sabría, y logrando obtener su corazón el tiempo suficiente como para tener dos hijas. ¿Su hermana pequeña? Hylla se había enamorado de dos hombres; uno que fue su amor platónico por años y que jamás notó lo que sentía, para que al final una griega en cuestión de meses le quitara cualquier posibilidad, y un mequetrefe que les quito su hogar encaprichado con su noviecita de la que ni se acordaba en ese momento-cuando se entero, se puso a recapacitar sobre lo de perdonarle la vida-.

¿Y ella? Honestamente, pensó que sería la excepción. Kinzie le era leal, al punto que le prefirió a ella por la creadora de su clan que regreso de la vida; incluso aunque ella buscaba un hombre digno que pudiera darle una nueva generación de fuertes guerreras, las miradas que le dedicaba no engañan, y estaba segura que la misma sabía que eran recíprocas. Si la guerra no hubiera llegado, si la muerte no les hubiera alcanzado… las cosas podrían haber sido diferentes.

Y lo de ahora, era el colmo del vaso.

Suspiro para sí, sintiendo como su propio aliento le golpeaba cálidamente en comparación con la helada que lograba hacer que sus cabellos azotaran su espalda. Incluso con un abrigo de las cazadoras el frío le llegaba hasta los huesos; por un momento vio la tienda de campaña donde podría estar caliente y cómoda, excepto que allí estaba ella.

Normalmente, las cazadoras y las amazonas se mantenían alejadas por diferencias de opinión; pero dado las múltiples bajas que hubo en ambos grupos, una vez retorno su diosa decidieron que permanecerían juntos hasta que tuvieran un número considerable por separado.

Artemisa había sido bastante paciente con todo esto. Aunque era una diosa y tratándose de cualquier otro no soportaría estar rodeada de mortales, ella no solo había aceptado el que las amazonas se quedaran, había aceptado compartir el mando con Hylla-mientras esta no le ordenara o a sus cazadoras, la trataría como su igual-.

En cada oportunidad, todo momento; la diosa de la luna había sido cordial con ella; compartían tácticas de ataque, estrategias de marketing-amazon seguía en pie después de todo-, lideraban a todas las mujeres y doncellas que tenían bajos sus alas y lo hacían en perfecta paz.

Hylla tenía la idea, la fe; de que Artemisa también confiaba en ella.

Puede que se tratase de los pequeños detalles; como el hecho de que no le importara compartir la tienda, que estuviera bien el que notara las pequeñas y disimuladas risas que tenía cuando sus cazadoras hacían alguna tontería, que no le molestara el hecho de que Hylla pudiera ver la paz y ternura en la que se comportaba en soledad, que la reina de las amazonas tuviera la oportunidad de ver la suavidad bajo la capa de hierro que ofrecía a todos.

Sabía que no conocía todo de ella, probablemente nunca lo haría; pero esos pequeños detalles habían bastado para enternecer su corazón herido por la pérdida de su guerrera.

Y ahí, empezaba su tormento.

Podría ir a su campamento con la diosa, acomodarse en su saco de dormir a su lado, sin embargo, ¿Qué impediría sentir el tumulto en su estómago que se formaba al verla? ¿Qué lograría que parara los chillidos constantes de su cuerpo queriendo abrazar esa jovial figura? ¿Qué consolaría su corazón roto al saber que jamás sería suya?

No entendería el porqué, probablemente sería otra de las tantas cosas que nunca sabría; pero estaba maldita, porque su corazón le pertenecía a Artemisa, y ella era tan inalcanzable como la luna.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lo dicho; me gusta esta pareja, aunque no tenga ni pies ni cabeza.

Lo de Kinzie y Hylla es algo que me llevaba imaginando desde hace tiempo, las amaba como pareja hasta que el maldito de Rick mato a Kinzie. Luego me puse a divagar y acabe con estas dos…pero bueno, nunca he entendido muy bien como funciona mi cabeza.

No me convence del todo, aunque AME el titulo, quizás me ponga a hacer una portada en photoshop.

Bue, eso es todo, gracias por leer;

Lira.


End file.
